terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom
The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, commonly known as the United Kingdom (UK) or Britain is a vassal state of the Terran Empire. Lying off the north-western coast of the European mainland, the UK includes the island of Great Britain, the island of Ireland and many smaller islands. The United Kingdom is governed by a democratic autocracy, and though it is a part of the Terran Empire, they are almost entirely independent, excluding the legislative and judicial guidelines they are required to follow. The United Kingdom became a vassal state of the Terran Empire in June of 12,023, however to the rest of the world it seemed like monarchical authority had been reestablished and an alliance with the Terran Empire was formed. But in 12,026 when the Terran Alliance was in the process of being formed, it was revealed the United Kingdom could not technically join the Alliance for they were a vassal state of the Terran Empire, and therefore if the Terran Empire was a member so were they. The United Kingdom would later face threats from the European Union when they attempted a landing, but were able to repel the invaders and secure much of the French coast. History For history before 12,022 see: UK History Emperor Visits In 12,022 Emperor Joshua Wright visited the United Kingdom to meet with the Queen, this was a diplomatic meeting though the Emperor had ulterior motives. He spoke monarch to monarch with the Queen, though it is believed the Queen was initially resistant to recognizing Joshua as a true monarch, she soon realized that his ideologies were righteous, he was seeking to change the world for the better. Joshua sought to persuade her, or her heir, to lead a revolution against the British Parliament and return power to the monarchy. The Queen did not give her response and Emperor left unsure of whether or not the Queen would support his proposition, all he left with was her recognition of him being a true monarch, and that gave him confidence enough that she would make the right decision. In March of 12,023 the Queen passed, but on her death bed she had convinced Prince William, now King William V after his father abdicated, to lead a revolution against the parliament. King William V was virulently opposed to the United Kingdom becoming a territory of the Terran Empire after the revolution, he could not fathom what the Emperor had said to his grandmother, convincing her somehow that this was the correct path. So Emperor Joshua negotiated to have the United Kingdom remain completely independent in the public eye, but a vassal in private, he reluctantly accepted. Revolution On the 3rd of June 12,023 the British Navy alongside support from the Terran Empire Army special forces stormed the sitting parliament. It shocked the nation as well as the government, but the prime minister, who was with his wife who was giving birth, called upon the army to stand against the revolutionaries. The British Navy had already occupied numerous Army bases, causing the conflict to be wholly one sided and in four days the revolutionaries were victorious, the prime minister and the army had surrendered, monarchical control had been reestablished. Terran Alliance EU Threat Government Military Category:United Kingdom Category:Great Britain Category:Ireland Category:Canada Category:Vassal Category:British Revolution